Devices for examining a medium such as medical devices, mine detectors, geological survey equipment, etc. generally employ sensors for electromagnetic waves, ultrasonic waves, X-rays, and so on.
Among means of examining a medium, X-rays make use of a strongly linear feature thereof and a feature in that transmittance thereof varies according to components of a medium, but have a disadvantage in that they are harmful to a human body.
Ultrasonic waves and electromagnetic waves make use of a feature in that attenuation and propagation velocities thereof vary according to components of a medium and a fact that a feature, such as reflection, transmission, refraction, scattering, etc., appears at an interface between different kinds of media.
An existing device for measuring electromagnetic waves measures electromagnetic waves using a single transceiver and a switching matrix while sequentially changing reception channels. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that a measurement time is long.
A related technology is, for example, Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0007078 (“Apparatus and method for cancer detection using electromagnetic waves,” publication date: Jan. 22, 2010).